onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 626
Chapter 626 is titled "The Three Neptune Brothers". Cover page From the Decks of the World Vol. 12 - Baratie - Coupled Dessert Ship "Sister Anko". Quick Summary Long Summary The chapter starts out with Vander Decken IX setting up a scheme. He plans to use the Tamatebako to age Shirahoshi from a child into a mature woman. The problem is the Tamatebako is in the Ryugu Palace and Decken cannot enter the palace unless he marries Shirahoshi. Decken decides to give Shirahoshi ten or twenty years first. His henchmen state that Shirahoshi will be bigger but Decken says that he doesn't have a problem with big women. Decken starts writing wedding invitations, but his henchmen say that he needs to propose first. The paper Queen Otohime returned with was a petition with World Noble signatures, approving friendship between humans and fishmen. All the citizens of Fishman Island now agree with Otohime, and she gathers more signatures than ever before, more than the box can hold. Otohime burst into tears of joy seeing that her efforts have finally come to fruition after seven years. At the palace, Otohime celebrates her success with the rest of her family. Some time later, Otohime explains about Shirahoshi's ability to summon Sea Kings to her sons. According to her, there is a legend of a mermaid princess that is born once every several centuries. That mermaid can communicate with Sea Kings. It turns out that Shirahoshi is the princess of legend. The prophecy says that one day someone will appear before her to guide her and teach her to use her power for the greater good and bring a massive change to the world. If used with a sinister intent, her power could bring great destruction. Otohime is concerned since Shirahoshi hasn't learn to control her powers and the Sea Kings could go on a rampage if she loses herself like the last time. She asks her sons to protect their sister with their lives as both warriors and brothers if the time comes. One day, in the Gyoncorde Plaza, someone sets fire to the box holding the collected signatures. As the soldiers try to save the signatures, a gun shot is heard. At first they don’t know what the sound was, but then they see that Otohime has been shot. In the midst of chaos, Decken touches Shirahoshi but is shot at by the guards and runs away. The three princes immediately go to their mother's side. As Otohime lays there dying, she tells her sons that no matter who the perpetrator is, they mustn't allow themselves to be enraged for her sake. Shirahoshi almost loses control again. To prevent her from crying out loud, Ryuboshi and Manboshi try in a desperate attempt to cheer her up with dances and songs. While weeping, Fukaboshi swears to his mother that he and his brothers will keep their promise of protecting Shirahoshi. The chapter ends with the four children of the Neptune family touching pinky fingers with their mother for the last time. Quick References Chapter Notes *Patty is seen on the cover after two years. *Baratie has gotten bigger after two years with the dessert ship expansion, "Sister Anko". *Tamatebako, an item that that could make anyone grow older, is mentioned and Decken originally planned to use it on Princess Shirahoshi. *Finally, Otohime reaches out to the island and all the citizens start to give their signatures. *King Neptune is revealed to be able to communicate with whales. *The legend about a mermaid capable of summoning Sea Kings is further explained. That mermaid is born once every few centuries and when she appears a person will appear who will help guide her and cause a great change in the world. *Someone starts a fire in the signatures box and in the confusion, Otohime is assassinated. *Decken 'memorizes' Shirahoshi with his power in the confusion of the assassination. *The reason for Ryuboshi's and Manboshi's singing and dancing is revealed. *Keimi and Pappug are seen as children amongst the crowd of citizens giving their signatures for Otohime. **In that same frame, a fishman appears that looks nearly exactly like how Luffy first drew a Nami-looking fishman, way back in chapter 69. Characters Trivia *Anko is a popular ingredient in Japanese desserts. Site Navigation